<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wizards by Sexidebater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488532">The Wizards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexidebater/pseuds/Sexidebater'>Sexidebater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexidebater/pseuds/Sexidebater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco ran away from England to America to form a band. Little did he expect the run into Granger after all these years at his show in NYC. Essentially porn with a plot. NOT for those who don't like lemons. Short fic, didn't mean to have this many chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross post!<br/>*Original AU*<br/>Hello devout followers and people who are new to my writing! I've been working on this story for awhile now. I was originally going to cut it into two parts, but decided to just make it a super long fic, so I hope you appreciate that! It's a premise that I came up with last month and I fell in love with the idea! So here is my brain child about Draco forming a band and having great sex with Hermione! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy had all but disappeared at the end of the Wizarding war. He and Blaise Zabini had disappeared, only appearing back into the wizarding world during the holidays, where they were hounded relentlessly. The Prophet and the rag magazines all wanted to know where they went to during the rest of the year. Yet they kept mum.</p><p>So expect Hermione's surprise when she found Draco Malfoy crooning into a microphone in a Brooklyn dive bar in New York City, New York. Strapped in a black t-shirt, tight black jeans, with a studded belt. His hair was longer and was covering one eye, leaving one pale grey eye clearly visible to the public. An eye that was haunted with ghosts of his past.</p><p>Blaise was on the bass, and some muggles were playing backup guitar and the drums.</p><p>Hermione's jaw dropped.</p><p>Her companions, Greta Grudgenutt and Hannah Haphhert were screaming with the rest of the crowd as Draco sang dreamily into the microphone:</p><p>I put a spell on you<br/>I swear it's true<br/>I hope it won't make you blue<br/>That I put a spell on you<br/>I waved my wand<br/>Your mind was gone<br/>Murky like a pond<br/>Your eyes like a fawn</p><p>Hermione sipped her cocktail and watched with intrigue. Draco had developed a lot since she lad last saw him three years ago, following his trial and court hearing.</p><p>His response to "What are you going to do now?" had been "Travel." Hermione never expected travel to include touring the United States as a boy band.</p><p>Hermione had only been in New York for a few days now, when her companions invited her out for a drink at a bar, Hermione jumped at the opportunity. All three witches were working in the department of magical creatures in their respective countries. Hermione was in the colonies on an diplomatic mission, where the two countries would swap techniques on how they dealt with magical creatures. While all 3 women were low on the totem pole in their departments, all 3 would move up quickly and had promising futures. Especially Hermione, being a war hero and all.</p><p>Draco and his band, The Wizards, finished there song and Draco took a break for a sip of water. Hermione turned to her companions, "You guys know who the lead singer is right?"</p><p>They looked at her with a curious expression, "No. Should we?" Greta asked.</p><p>"That's Draco Malfoy, Former Death Eater. I was wondering what the hell had happened to him."</p><p>"So I'm swooning over a death eater?" Hannah asked.</p><p>"Yep!" Hermione replied.</p><p>"Talk about being a bad boy." Greta chuckled.</p><p>"I'm going up to the front to try to catch his eye." Hermione grinned, knocking back the rest of her cocktail.</p><p>She placed her glass down on the bar and forced her way through the crowd to right in front of the stage. She stared at Draco as he began his next song, and eventually he looked down at her form, feeling the intense gaze on him.</p><p>A look of surprise crossed his face but he quickly replaced it with his brooding mask of indifference.</p><p>He finished his song and smirked.</p><p>"So I wrote this song, about this pretty bird that I used to go to school with back in Britain. For you Americans, a bird is a girl. As it turns out, the ghosts of my past are here, and my pretty bird is right here, front and center at my gig. So this one is to you Granger."</p><p>Hermione paled, blushed, blanched, and blushed again, all in that order.</p><p>Crazy hair,<br/>crazy grades,<br/>Better than me in most everything,<br/>Except flying<br/>Pretty eyes,<br/>My day is made<br/>I can't wait to see what class will bring<br/>My feelings are multiplying<br/>Lips that make me melt,<br/>I want to taste that smart mouth<br/>Why do you have to be over there?<br/>Why can't you be over here?<br/>Pretty bird,<br/>Don't fly away<br/>Stay right here<br/>Come to me<br/>I'll apparate to wherever you are<br/>I hope it's not too far<br/>I don't want to fight anymore<br/>Can't we just settle the score?<br/>I just want you here,<br/>Next to me.<br/>You're already a princess<br/>Let me be your prince<br/>Baby girl,<br/>Come to me,<br/>Let me see,<br/>What you're hiding<br/>Let me hear your secrets<br/>Don't keep the locked in a chamber<br/>You leave me petrified<br/>I need Mandrake Juice to deal with you<br/>Pretty bird,<br/>Don't fly away<br/>Stay right here<br/>Come to me<br/>I'll apparate to wherever you are<br/>I hope it's not too far<br/>I don't want to fight anymore<br/>Can't we just settle the score?<br/>Pretty bird,<br/>Don't fly away<br/>I need you here,<br/>Don't make me wait</p><p>Hermione's face was bright red as Draco sang out the last note.</p><p>"Now, Granger, I expect you backstage after the show. I want to catch up." Draco smirked, his hands cupping the head of the microphone as his eyes raked up and down her face.</p><p>Hermione continued to blush as she nodded and left the front of the state, rejoining her friends.</p><p>Both girls squealed and begged to join her. She agreed they should come. Something about Draco just made her want to jump his bones, and Hermione wanted to stop herself. He was a death eater for the gods sake. And while she wasn't with Ron anymore, it still felt like cheating on him. Cheating on both him and Harry, knocking boots with Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Hermione definitely needed her new friends with her to keep her under control.</p><p>That insufferable smirk was going to be the death of her.</p><p>To Hermione's surprise, Draco lead the crowd in a rendition of the Hogwarts school song. Not a single word was changed. On a screen behind him, the words appeared, as if with some mugge projector. Hermione was surprised that he was ending it with that song. It was toeing the line of muggles discovering magic. She would have to talk to him about it when she got back stage.</p><p>The concert ended, and a security guard found Hermione and her friends back at the bar.</p><p>Hermione looked on in surprise as she, Greta, and Hannah were lead backstage. A few girls glared at them in jealousy as they slipped past the bouncer.</p><p>Hermione was greeted with Draco's smiling face.</p><p>"Granger!" He said with a wide smile, throwing his arms out wide. He engulfed her in a hug, shocking her. Hermione returned his hug.</p><p>"Malfoy," she replied, surprise in her voice. "So nice to see you."</p><p>"Blaise, Henry, distract." Draco said, snapping his fingers.</p><p>Blaise pulled Hannah ,who was closest to him, into his lap. "Hello, beautiful," he growled.</p><p>Henry took Greta by the hand and lead her to the other side of the room.</p><p>Hermione looked at Draco and tilted her head, her curls cascading around her face. "There are so many places to begin that I don't know where to begin."</p><p>"So choose a place." Draco replied. He took Hermione's hand and lead her to another couch, where he sat and pulled her down halfway into his lap.</p><p>Hermione squeaked, "Firstly, are you MAD for keeping a couple of muggles around?"</p><p>"We're not muggles," Henry chimed in, lifting his face from Greta's neck, "We're squibs."</p><p>"Okay, now that that is settled, are you mad for blatantly telling muggles your a wizard? What happens when the word gets out that you can fly and that your songs aren't just some hogwosh nonsense?"</p><p>"Firstly, Miss Granger, witchcraft is in right now. Also, nobody is going to find out. We're just some dreamy band with british accents. Our Princes are all the range right now, as they grow up, and Zabini and I are just some fine pieces of British ass who can sing songs about spells, play the bass and guitar, and make knickers wet. We know our target demographic is girls about your age and younger, American, like to scream. Secondly, I am offended that I wrote a song for you, blaring my feelings, it it didn't even make your top 5 concerns for my new career."</p><p>Hermione blushed as Draco snaked his arm around her.</p><p>Before it was revealed that Harry was correct and that Draco was a Death Eater, Hermione had a massive crush on him. All through Hogwarts, she thought of him as the sun thinks the moon.</p><p>That's why Hermione had denied him being a death eater for so long, because she herself could accept it. And it took seeing Dumbledore's dead body to make her accept it.</p><p>But something had changed now.</p><p>Draco looked at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes.</p><p>"Look, let's get this out of the way. I'm so sorry for how I treated you in school. I was a dick. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for becoming a death eater. I was pressured into doing it, and I didn't see another way out. That's why I disappeared from the wizarding world back home. I can't stand the glares sent my way by fellow witches and wizards. Also, it's for my safety. I know that someone will try to get revenge and I want to be out of the way until things cool down." Draco muttered in her ear.</p><p>Hermione nodded, "All is forgiven. I understand that you were pressured. It was a hard time for all of us."</p><p>Draco smirked and placed his hand under her chin, tilting it to look up at him.</p><p>"Would it be odd if I kissed you right now?" He said softly.</p><p>Hermione batted her eyelashes, "It's okay." She said softly.</p><p>Draco tilted his head down and kissed her softly, pulling away after a few seconds.</p><p>Hermione stared up at him in wonder, waiting for him to decide if he liked the kiss. He bent down again and kissed her again.</p><p>Hermione deepened the kiss. Draco placed a hand on her waist and pulled her directly onto his lap.</p><p>Blaise gave a wolf whistle.</p><p>"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Henry shouted.</p><p>Draco released Hermione's waist to flip them the bird. Both boys laughed.</p><p>Draco pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. "Do you want to get out of here? Obviously we have chemistry and it can't be a coincidence that you came tonight and we ran into each other. So what do you say?"</p><p>Hermione gave a slight nod, "Yes. If the war taught me anything, it was to live in the moment because you never know when it's going to end."</p><p>Hermione stood up and Draco followed her.</p><p>"Come on, we can go back to my place. It's only a few blocks away."</p><p>Draco grabbed her hand and started to lead her out of the room.</p><p>Greta called out at Hermione, "You going to be okay?"</p><p>Hermione nodded.</p><p>"Well send a patronus if you need back up or if you can't figure out your way home." She smiled. "Otherwise, have fun! I'll see you tomorrow!"</p><p>Hermione giggled and Draco continued to lead her out of the venue.</p><p>The walk genuinely wasn't too long, only about five blocks.</p><p>The arrived outside the doors to Draco's apartment a few minutes later. The next few minutes were met with sexual tension in the elevator as they rode up to the 14th floor. Draco led Hermione down the hallway to his door and as he was fiddling with the keys, Hermione pushed him against the door and kissed him, Draco responded instantly.</p><p>"Fuck, Granger, let me open the damn door," he chuckled as he pulled away for air.</p><p>Hermione started kissing his neck while Draco unlocked the door. Draco gave a small moan.</p><p>As they fell inside the door, the instant it was closed, Hermione had pushed Draco against the door again, pulling his shirt up and over his head. She traced her fingers down his abdomen and looked up at him with doe eyes.</p><p>"Gods, you're gorgeous Malfoy." Hermione said, admiring his six-pack. Quidditch did the body good.</p><p>"Not as gorgeous as you," He replied, cupping her face and kissing her passionately. He clawed at her clothes, unbuttoning her blouse and pushing it off her shoulders. With one hand he undid her bra and threw it across the room.</p><p>"Bedroom," Hermione whispered.</p><p>"Won't make it, so couch." Draco replied.</p><p>He started walking her backwards until her legs hit the arm of the couch. Roughly, Draco turned her around and bent her over the couch arm at her waist, pushing her skirt up over her waist. He unbuckled his pants, then pulled out his wand. He said a contraception spell and tossed his wand onto the coffee table.</p><p>Hermione glanced over her should to catch a glimpse of Draco's cock. It was rigid and stiff. A good 6 inches with a 3 inch girth. More wetness gushed to her already soaked panties.</p><p>Draco pulled down her panties, Hermione stepped out of them and Draco kicked them to the side.</p><p>Draco took a deep breath and lined himself up at her entrance.</p><p>"You sure you want to do this? I don't want you to wake up in the morning and regret this." He asked softly.</p><p>"I won't regret it." Hermione responded firmly.</p><p>"Okay, good." He responded.</p><p>He slowly entered her and groaned at the feeling. "Fuck, Granger you feel amazing."</p><p>Hermione moaned, "As do you. Come on Draco, fuck me."</p><p>With that, Draco started pounding into her. He wrapped one arm around her chest so he could play with her breast, and the other arm around her waist, where he started to play with her clit.</p><p>"FUUUUUCCKK" Hermione moaned. "Yes! Oh Draco!"</p><p>Draco slowed his pace down to savour it, it had been awhile since he had gotten laid and he didn't want to cum too soon.</p><p>His thrusts were slow but firm. He pinched Hermione's nipple with his left hand, causing her to squeal.</p><p>Hermione felt herself approaching orgasm, something she hadn't achieved in awhile. Draco's fingers worked magic on her clit and her breasts. His cock felt amazing inside of her. His cock wasn't too small and it wasn't too big. She hated it when men's penises were too big and would hit her cervix.</p><p>"Oh, Draco," she moaned softly, trying to hold back her screams.</p><p>"Let loose my dear. I have silencing charms on my apartment so I can practice, you won't disturb the neighbors."</p><p>With that prompting, Hermione relaxed and started to moan louder. "Oh Draco! Yes! Yes! Fuck me nice and hard. It's been so long!"</p><p>"It's been a long time for me too." Draco admitted.</p><p>"Really? I would have thought you would have been with loads of groupies."</p><p>"Nope, none of them were you."</p><p>Hermione smiled at that confession. Then Draco sharply pushed into her, causing her to lose focus.</p><p>Hermione focused on moaning, trying to maintain control. She wanted to make her orgasm last, denying it would make it stronger.</p><p>Draco leaned against her back to whisper in her ear, "I know you're close. Let go. I'll make you orgasm again later. Let go baby."</p><p>That's all it took for Hermione. She screamed as she came.</p><p>Draco smirked and allowed himself to let go now that Hermione was taken care of; he groaned as he came inside her cunt. He leaned against her back again as he pulsed inside of her, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>After a few minutes, he pulled out of her and took a few deep breaths. Hermione stood up and turned around to face him. She pressed her body against his and started to kiss his neck.</p><p>Draco groaned, "Woman, give me a minute to catch my breath."</p><p>Hermione giggled, something she rarely did. "Should we take this into the bedroom?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Lead the way."</p><p>Draco took her hand and led her down the hallway which was on the left. He led her into a bedroom. The comforter was a deep forest green on a four-post bed.</p><p>Hermione smirked as she found silver accents all through the room. Hanging from the closet door knob was a Slytherin school tie.</p><p>Hermione shimmied out of her skirt and turned around to face Draco, showing him her bare body.</p><p>"Merlin, you're beautiful," he whispered.</p><p>Draco followed her lead and pulled down his jeans and pants.</p><p>Hermione's breath got caught in her throat. She approached him and fell to her knees, eye level with his cock.</p><p>She wrapped her lips around it, causing him to groan as she started to bob her head up and down, making him hard again.</p><p>Draco shuddered.</p><p>After a few minutes, Hermione released his cock and stood up. Her jaw had began to get sore.</p><p>Draco grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. Hermione laid down as Draco crawled between her legs and licked her clit.</p><p>He flicked his tongue back and forth on her clit, making her moan loudly.</p><p>He began to finger her, curling his fingers inside her body and prodding her g-spot.</p><p>Hermione felt the fire start to build up in her belly as Draco went to town on her. She moaned loudly, almost screaming in ecstacy.</p><p>A few seconds later, she went over the edge again. Draco smirked to himself as he made her cum for a second time.</p><p>Draco crawled up her body and lined himself up again at her entrance. He slipped inside her with great ease, as she was soaking wet, warmed up, and ready for him to fuck her again.</p><p>Hermione groaned as he started to fuck her hard. Now that he had already cummed, he was ready for round two and was confident that he would last longer.</p><p>Sex this time lasted for over half an hour. They changed positions a lot, going from missionary, to doggy style, to Hermione riding him. He came when Hermione was riding him.</p><p>Afterwards, Hermione curled up against his side, the blankets draped across their tired, naked bodies, and she quickly fell asleep, exhausted from a work out she wasn't used to.</p><p>Draco pushed her hair back from her face and gently kissed her forehead. Within a few minutes, he was also fast asleep.</p><p>The morning sun peeked through the curtains, waking them from their slumber. Hermione blushed as she remembered the night before.</p><p>Draco's mercury eyes were on her, waiting for her reaction.</p><p>"Last night was wonderful Draco," she said breathlessly. "I really hope I'm not a fuck and chuck."</p><p>Draco chuckled, "You're not. And I hope to pursue this, and turn it into a relationship. I have liked you for years. I was always conflicted in school because I was raised to look down on muggleborns, yet there you were, proving yourself to be absolutely amazing. Sorry I was a dick."</p><p>Hermione placed a soft kiss on his lips, "It's okay. I will admit that I had a crush on you back in school. You matched my intellect, being right behind me in marks. And it doesn't hurt that you're cute. I wish that things could have gone different, but you can't change the past."</p><p>"Mhm, wise words. I'm hungry, what do you want for breakfast?" Draco asked.</p><p>Hermione contemplated that, "How about eggs in a basket?"</p><p>"I can make that! Do you want to get dressed in your clothes or wear something of mine which would be more comfortable? You're still going to have to do the walk of shame when you change back into your clothes."</p><p>"I don't plan on being ashamed. And I was just going to apparate back to Greta's. I'm staying with her for the duration of my visit to America."</p><p>"How long are you here for?"</p><p>"Two more weeks."</p><p>"Well I'm going to make it a wonderful two weeks."</p><p>"Can we manage a long distance relationship?" She asked cautiously.</p><p>"I think so. And I plan on returning to England in a few months. It's time to come out of hiding, and it's time to take my band global I think. We've made a name for ourselves here in the states, so I think a European tour is in the books. We just got a record deal."</p><p>"That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!"</p><p>Draco smiled, "Come on, I'm starving."</p><p>He got up and tossed her his old quidditch jersey and a pair of sweatpants. He threw on another pair of sweats, forgoing a shirt.</p><p>Hermione quickly got dressed and followed him to the kitchen, where she sat on a barstool by the counter.</p><p>"No dinner table?"</p><p>"Too formal. I rarely have people over for dinner, so what's the point? I don't like the formality anymore. We used to have full dinners back when I was younger at the manor. Also, dinner tables remind me of the Dark Lord."</p><p>"Is there a reason you still call him the Dark Lord?"</p><p>"Force of habit. Calling him Voldemort makes me a tad uncomfortable." Draco replied as he pulled out a pan, eggs, and toast.</p><p>They delved into a comfortable silence as Draco prepared breakfast. Hermione watched him in wonder, trying to figure out if they would manage to make this work. She sincerely hoped that they would.</p><p>A few minutes later, they were eating and stealing glances at each other as they continued the silence.</p><p>Hermione broke the silence, "This is really good, better than my mum's."</p><p>"That is a high compliment. Thank you." Draco replied with a smile.</p><p>They finished eating and Draco grabbed his wand off the coffee table and quickly cleaned the dishes, placing them back in their respective cupboards.</p><p>Draco turned around and stared at Hermione, a smirk on his lips.</p><p>"What?" She asked, blushing.</p><p>"I like the look of you in my jersey." He admitted.</p><p>"Well, I bet you would like it even more on the floor." Hermione responded, a flood of wetness going straight to her netherregion.</p><p>"You are correct." Draco replied. He approached her and caught her in a deep kiss.</p><p>Hermione slipped her hand into his pants and began to move her hand against his cock. Draco moaned against her lips and pulled away so he could take of the jersey.</p><p>Within a few seconds, Hermione and Draco were both naked again and Draco had Hermione's back against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as he slipped his cock inside of her.</p><p>Hermione moaned as Draco thrusted in and out of her. They maintained eye contact this time, barely kissing. Hermione's arms were wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangled in his hair.</p><p>Within a few minutes, they both came. Draco let Hermione down gently. She leaned against him, slowly regaining feeling in her legs.</p><p>She glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed.</p><p>"I better get going. I have a meeting at noon and I need to head back to Greta's to get ready. Before you say it, no, I shouldn't shower with you. That would be a very bad idea because I'd just shag you again and I would miss my meeting."</p><p>Draco chuckled, "You have a point. When can I see you again? I want to take you out on a proper date. While I like fucking you, like I said earlier, I want this to be a relationship. And part of that is courting with fancy dates."</p><p>Hermione giggled, "How about tomorrow night? I'm going to be in meetings all day today and will be exhausted by the time they're done."</p><p>"That's a deal. How should I get back in touch with you?"</p><p>"I'll owl you."</p><p>"That works."</p><p>Slowly, Hermione gathered her clothes, getting dressed as she retrieved them. Draco watched her closely, saddened that her beautiful body was now being clothed.</p><p>After she pulled her shoes back on, Hermione gave Draco a deep kiss, entangling her tongue with his.</p><p>Draco groaned as Hermione walked through the door.</p><p>When Hermione reached the street she ducked into an alley and apparated to Greta's apartment.</p><p>Greta was already up and drinking a cup of coffee while reviewing some documents. She looked up at Hermione, "So how was it?"</p><p>Hermione grinned, "Amazing. We plan on pursuing a relationship, or at least trying. I really like him. And Merlin he's amazing in bed."</p><p>Greta laughed, "Well go get ready for the day. And avoid daydreaming about him. Regrettably all of the meetings we have today are genuinely important."</p><p>Hermione chuckled and got in the shower, dressed, and tamed her hair.</p><p>She approached the day with a positive attitude and succeeded in all of her goals for the day.</p><p>Draco truly would make her life better; at least she hoped so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's installment 2! I had so many requests to do another chapter that I caved and wrote one. I'll do a few more chapters for this story. Not too many though. I want it to be a simple HEA! Read, review, and leave Kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next night, Hermione was dressed in her finest. Draco had sent her an owl telling her to dress nice since they were going to an upscale restaurant.</p><p>She wore a form fitting knee length silver dress with a cut out back. It showed of a tasteful amount of cleavage. The dress accented her hips and breasts. She paired it with a pair of silver stilettos, and a black handbag. She had small cubic zirconium earrings in, with a drop necklace that was also cubic zirconium.</p><p>Her make-up was minimum, with a smokey eye and red lipstick with a small smattering of blush to give her some color.</p><p>Under the dress was a wand holster on her thigh.</p><p>Greta gave a thumbs up as the door buzzer rang.</p><p>Hermione pressed the button to call down, "Coming!"</p><p>She felt butterflies in her stomach as she walked down a flight of stairs. She was greeted by Draco Malfoy wearing a dashing black suit.</p><p>He held out his arm for her to take, and she complied.</p><p>"So Mr. Malfoy, where are we going?"</p><p>"A lovely french restaurant that is up and coming. A friend of mine owns it." Draco replied.</p><p>He lead her to an alley and they disapperated to the alley by the restaurant.</p><p>Hermione smiled at the cuteness of the establishment. It was a small restaurant with about only 25 tables, 20 of which were filled. There was a fountain at the entrance of the restaurant with the water pouring out from the top of the Eiffel Tower.</p><p>The hostess smiled at them as they entered.</p><p>"Hello Mr. Malfoy, your table is right this way." She said with a smile.</p><p>The hostess lead them to a table in the corner by the window. Draco pulled out Hermione's chair for her, 'helping' her sit.</p><p>He sat across from her and cocked his head while staring at her.</p><p>Hermione blushed under his gaze. "What?"</p><p>He smirked, "Just trying to figure out why you're giving a wanker like me a chance."</p><p>"Because people have changed since the war, and you deserve a second chance. Plus I get free food and great sex." Hermione joked.</p><p>Draco chuckled, "Those are good reasons. So why don't you tell me about work?"</p><p>A waiter stopped by and took their drink orders while dropping off menus. The menus were all in french, but Hermione had taught herself French and needed no interpretation help. Draco had been tutored in French as a child.</p><p>WIth their drinks came fresh sliced baguette and fine cheese.</p><p>"Well, I work with magical creatures and expanding their rights. As you know, I created S.P.E.W. in school to help the house elves. That is still a passion of mine. I also focus on Centaur rights, and dragon sanctuaries. But I work with a broad selection of creatures. Right now I'm working on expanding the habitats of the bowtruckles. Their forests keep getting cutting down and they're dying. That requires me to work with the muggle governments to reduce deforestation. It's quite fascinating; and I love it."</p><p>Draco listened with rapt attention. Her work was truly amazing. She was truly amazing.</p><p>The waiter came back for their orders. Hermione ordered Coq au vin and Draco ordered Confit de canard. They gave their menus back to the waiter and continued with their talk.</p><p>Draco told her about the band and how they got a record deal. They were due to record in the studio in a few weeks. He told her about the struggles of integrating into the muggle world when you've grown up your entire life in the wizarding world. He learned how to use the subway though he rarely used it.</p><p>Hermione talked a bit more about her work and the intricacies. She talked about her goals and dreams. Draco listened closely, wanting to know as much as possible about this amazing witch.</p><p>Their entrees came a few minutes later. Hermione moaned as she ate the first bite. "This is REALLY good!" She exclaimed.</p><p>Draco smiled as he cut into his dinner. He was glad he made this choice.</p><p>They ate in relative silence, not wanting to speak with their mouths full. After dinner they each ordered Creme Brulee. It was delicious just like their meal.</p><p>After dinner, they each had a final glass of wine, then Draco paid and led Hermione out of the restaurant.</p><p>"So, do you want to go back to my place?" He asked quietly, hoping he wasn't reading the situation wrong.</p><p>"Very much so," Hermione replied.</p><p>A few minutes later after apparating to Draco's apartment, Hermione's dress was pooled around her feet, her panties pushed down, and she was bent over the couch again. She was still wearing the stilettos, and Draco loved it.</p><p>Draco hadn't bothered undressing, he just pulled his cock out and immediately entered her sopping wet pussy.</p><p>He fucked her for a good five minutes before wanting to take her into the actual bedroom.</p><p>Hermione stumbled a bit, trying to regain feeling in her legs. Draco steadied her as she slipped out of her shoes.</p><p>They scurried into the bedroom, where Hermione took off her panties and bra. Draco also stripped down to nothing, grabbed Hermione, and pulled her into his lap on the bed, where he proceeded to snog the hell out of her.</p><p>A few minutes later, Draco her her laying on her back, legs on his shoulders, and he was inside her again, fucking her roughly.</p><p>Hermione moaned loudly as Draco hit her G-Spot. His cock was perfect.</p><p>They had sex all night, taking turns being on top, giving each other oral, and ultimately, cuddling at the end of it all.</p><p>The next morning, Hermione woke to Draco's head between her legs as he licked her clit. When he saw that she was awake, he inserted a finger inside her cunt and continued to lick her clit. Hermione moaned and felt herself approach the edge.</p><p>Draco went up to three fingers and was fucking her hard with his hand as he played with her clit, rolling his tongue over it and nibbling at it.</p><p>Hermione fell over the edge a few seconds later.</p><p>After catching her breath, she grabbed Draco and forced him onto his back, where she proceeded to climb on top of him and rode him. She sunk down on him, her cunt filled entirely. She rocked back and forth, up and down, and swirled her hips.</p><p>Draco moaned as she did it. His hands were on her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh.</p><p>They approached the edge at the same time, and went over it together.</p><p>Afterwards, Hermione curled into Draco's side, his arm wrapped around her form. He played with her hair as her head was against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.</p><p>The next two weeks were filled with multiple dates, hot sex, and sleepovers at Draco's house. Obviously, they were also filled with work and a few gigs on Draco's part.</p><p>Hermione attended each gig that Draco had. He always sang her song, breaking the hearts of dozens of girls.</p><p>The day of Hermione's departure was fast approaching, and they both knew their time together was short. So they cherished each moment they had together.</p><p>The night before the departure, they didn't have sex, they made love. Draco held Hermione's hand over her head as his arm was wrapped around her waist, thrusting into her slowly and gently. His eyes were watching her face, watching to see how she would react.</p><p>This time, it was different. Draco was attentive, Hermione was passionate, and though neither of them said the word, it hung there in the air, making itself well known.</p><p>Hermione shed a few tears that night, not wanting to leave, but knowing that she couldn't and wouldn't change her entire career path for a guy, no matter how amazing that guy was.</p><p>Draco kissed her passionately as she stood by the portkey inside the American Ministry. The president looked away awkwardly, Greta and Hannah giggled.</p><p>When Draco released her, Hermione hugged Greta and Hannah and shook the president's hand.</p><p>"Thank you for this wonderful learning experience. I look forward to the cooperation of our countries." Hermione said.</p><p>The president nodded, "I'm glad you came and had a great time here in America. I look forward to you coming back."</p><p>Hermione gave one last look at Draco as she grabbed the portkey and was transferred back into the Ministry.</p><p>That night, Hermione went to bed alone for the first time in weeks. She cried herself to sleep, already missing Draco.</p><p>That night, Draco crawled into his empty bed, missing his witch. He curled up and fell into a fitful sleep, plagued with nightmares. That was one of the reasons he liked Hermione, when he was next to her, he didn't have the nightmares.</p><p>Now that what was done was done, it was time to see if their relationship could stand the test of distance and time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Review and leave Kudos please! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Re-reading this series, I have forgotten exactly how dirty it was lol! I hope you dirty birds like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione sat on her couch in her flat, curled up with Wuthering Heights, her favorite book. She had a cuppa tea sitting on the table next to her</p><p>It had been three weeks since she left America and it was really hard to be without Draco. Their correspondence was minimum because the distance was so great; so it was difficult for owls to and fro America and Great Britain.</p><p>Hermione missed him a lot. She missed him so much that it was ridiculous.</p><p>She had heard from him the week before but it wasn't enough. She prayed that he would come home to England sooner rather than later.</p><p>She was staring at the same page for five minutes, lost in her thoughts when she heard a tap tap against her window.</p><p>She looked up and found a large owl sitting on her window sill. Standing up quickly and discarding her book, she rushed to the window to let the owl in. It presented it's leg to her, with a scroll attached to it. She opened the letter quickly as the owl flew onto her owl perch that she recently bought so she could give the owls a rest from their Trans-Atlantic flight.</p><p>My dearest Granger,<br/>I hope you are well. I'm well myself. I miss you so much it hurts. But I have great news, I'm coming back home to England next week. We're going on a tour through Europe in a few months, so we decided to return home in the meantime until the tour starts. It's going to be odd to be thrust back into the wizarding spotlight, but it's a sacrifice that we're willing to make.<br/>I'm hesitant to move back in with my parents, I hate the manor now. Too many bad memories. If you'll have me, I'm going to shack up with you, making you scream in pleasure every night I'm there.<br/>Sorry this letter is so short, but I'm going to see you next week. Don't be pressured to respond to me, I may be gone by the time the owl gets to America. But I'll see you soon. I look forward to our reunion.<br/>Best wishes,<br/>Draco</p><p>Hermione squealed. Draco was coming home. She clutched the letter to her chest, smiling to herself. She couldn't wait.</p><p>The next week passed by slowly. Hermione went to work, came home, made dinner, and kept repeating the same routine again and again.</p><p>The week felt like a month.</p><p>Finally, the day came.</p><p>Hermione was at the ministry, waiting for the portkey to come through. She had arrived an hour early because she was always early. She had thirty minutes left until he arrived. At that moment, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy walked into the room.</p><p>Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her and Lucius for once looked genuinely surprised.</p><p>"Hermione Granger, what on earth are you doing here?" Lucius asked with venom.</p><p>Hermione paled, "Waiting for Draco of course."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Hermione smirked, knowing that it would rock their socks off.</p><p>"Because he and I were seeing each other in America and we wish to pursue a relationship." Hermione said calmly.</p><p>Lucius was the one who paled this time.</p><p>Narcissa stared at Hermione curiously then took a seat next to her.</p><p>"Well," she said calmly and slowly, "What prompted your relationship?"</p><p>"I ran into him at one of his shows and he proclaimed his attraction to me on stage. One thing led to another, and we got together that night and it continued over the time I was in America."</p><p>Narcissa chuckled, "He used to talk about you non-stop during breaks. Always jealous of your grades, but I could tell that he cared deeply for you, and was just frustrated by his feelings. He always wanted to ask you out, but knew that it wouldn't work while you were in school together. You come from completely different worlds, with different experiences, and different lives. You will either last a very long time, or fizzle out quickly."</p><p>Hermione smiled softly, "Those are wise words, that you Mrs. Malfoy."</p><p>"Please, call me Narcissa. Depending on how your reunion goes, I would love to get tea with you next week. It doesn't have to be at the manor, it can be at a shop. I am just curious, how will you react to the publicity that will surround your relationship?"</p><p>"Simply one day at a time. It will be all the buzz at the beginning but it will quickly become old news."</p><p>"Excellent answer."</p><p>They sat in silence for the next twenty minutes waiting for Draco to arrive.</p><p>Finally the time came and Hermione perked up as the clock hit three.</p><p>A loud crack filled the room as Draco and his bandmates arrived.</p><p>Hermione flew into Draco's arms the minutes he released the portkey and he hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"Hey babygirl." He said softly.</p><p>"Hi Draco!" She replied.</p><p>Draco looked down at her smiling and kissed her forehead, "I missed you."</p><p>Draco released her then hugged his mother and shook hands with his father.</p><p>Hermione gave Blaise a hug and the rest of the band members a hug. She had gotten to know them a bit during her time in America. It was hard not to when she was over at Draco's apartment a lot, especially during band practice.</p><p>Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked out of the ministry. Curious looks were sent their way as they made their way through the crowd.</p><p>Draco hugged his parents and bandmates then smiled at Hermione. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Can I come back to your place now?"</p><p>Hermione nodded quickly. "Yes, please do."</p><p>"Lead the way."</p><p>They split off from the main group and headed towards an empty alley so Hermione could apparate them into her living room.</p><p>Within seconds, her shirt was unbuttoned and Draco's shirt was yanked over his head.</p><p>Her bra was next to go as Draco wrapped his lips around her left nipple, nibbling it and flicking it with his tongue. He quickly moved onto the next nipple.</p><p>Hermione threw her head back and moaned.</p><p>The next few minutes passed by quickly, they were stipped of their clothes and Hermione was bent over her couch as Draco pounded into her from behind.</p><p>Hermione moaned louder as his balls hit her clit. Draco groaned as he slipped easily in and out of her cunt.</p><p>"Fuck me! Fuck me hard," Hermione moaned.</p><p>Draco picked up his pace, his fingers digging into her hips. She was going to have bruises in the morning.</p><p>Hermione's orgasm built up fast and she came a few seconds later. Draco followed her a minute later. His cock slipped out of her and he released her hips. Hermione stood up and turned around, throwing herself into his arms.</p><p>Her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.</p><p>Draco immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her close.</p><p>"I missed you," Hermione whispered.</p><p>"I missed you too." Draco responded.</p><p>They stood, holding each other for a few more minutes before Hermione broke free of his embrace, took his hand, and led him into her bedroom.</p><p>She pushed him onto the bed and crawled down, taking his cock into her mouth.</p><p>Draco shuddered, his cock still sensitive from the amazing orgasm he had just a few minutes before.</p><p>He was hard again in a matter of minutes and Hermione crawled on top of him, lining her cunt right above his cock. She slowly slid down on his cock, moaning in pleasure as he fit perfectly inside her.</p><p>Hermione rode him hard, loving the feeling of his cock inside her. It felt amazing, to have him back with her.</p><p>Draco angled his legs and began to push himself deeply inside her.</p><p>Hermione moaned and came, her orgasm sudden and unexpected. Draco smirked as Hermione lost control of herself.</p><p>Draco's hands drifted to her hips as he thrusted up inside of her. He could feel his second orgasm approaching.</p><p>A few seconds later, he came inside of her for the second time.</p><p>Hermione slipped him out of her cunt and climbed off of him. She curled up into his side and glanced at the clock. It read five thirty.</p><p>"Mhm, I'm hungry," Hermione said, kissing his neck.</p><p>"So am I, that was quite the work out."</p><p>Hermione left his side and stood up, "I'll make dinner. Does chicken sound good?"</p><p>"Anything sounds good."</p><p>Hermione smiled as she walked out of her bedroom. She didn't bother with clothes, knowing that they would be removed again in about an hour.</p><p>Draco slowly stood up and followed her into the kitchen, where he found her breading chicken.</p><p>Hermione placed the chicken in the oven and began chopping up potatoes and placing them in a pot of water. She went into the living room and grabbed her wand. Returning to the kitchen, she waved her wand and set the pot to boil.</p><p>She began humming to herself as Draco watched her with admiration. Hermione dug out a bag of frozen corn on the cobs and placed it in another pot of boiling water.</p><p>Hermione finished prep and looked at Draco, smiling.</p><p>"Well, tell me about your upcoming tour." She said.</p><p>"We're going to start in France and tour fifteen countries in 3 weeks. It's a short tour but we're just building name recognition. I'm excited for it!"</p><p>Hermione smiled widely, "I'm happy for you. You're going to have loads of fun."</p><p>"I'd like you to come to a few shows. I know you're busy with work, but I can arrange port keys for you to come out and see us play. I'm kind of afraid of groupies. They started to crowd us in New York and it got too much. That's why we came here; almost no one knows us. So it's a nice break. I don't like having them crowd us. For the record, I've never been attracted to them. And I never slept with one. I know we're not official but I want exclusivity."</p><p>"We could be official if you want." Hermione said softly.</p><p>"I would like that very much." Draco replied, giving her a toothy smile.</p><p>Dinner finished cooking 20 minutes later, and Hermione drained and mashed the potatoes. She mixed them with sour cream, chives, and butter.</p><p>Hermione served the food up on a plate and gave them to Draco to sit down. She poured lemonade from the pitcher in her fridge and grabbed them cutlery.</p><p>Sitting down to a meal with Draco buck-ass naked was a thing that she never thought that she would do. But it was amazing.</p><p>"This is really good," Draco said in between bites.</p><p>Hermione blushed, "Thank you, it's my grandmother's recipe. It's comfort food. I'm glad you like it."</p><p>They made small talk for the next few minutes, talking over trivial things as they ate. Hermione told him about work and what she did at her job.</p><p>Draco took great interest in her work. He asked her in depth questions about the dragon sanctuary she was building in England, along with her fight for centuar rights.</p><p>After dinner, Draco helped her clean plates and led her back into her room, where he made love to her, avoiding the word but not the action.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, they had forgotten something VERY important, and it would change their relationship drastically.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like I said, pure smut basically. I like it! Four more chapters left to cross post!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More smut! YAY! Backstory, I can never find this position in fanfiction so I wrote one myself! This position was the original intention of the story, and then it grew into more lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been 6 weeks since Draco had returned to England. He and the band had been in the studio recording a lot, and a manager had been hired to book them gigs across Europe. The person was a squib who happened to work in the entertainment industry.</p><p>In the meantime, the boys performed across the United Kingdom and Ireland.</p><p>Draco had essentially moved in with Hermione. He rarely returned to the manor, but he got tea with his mother once a week. Usually they went out to a tea house, just so Draco could avoid the bad memories.</p><p>When he first met with her for tea, the first thing brought up was his relationship status.</p><p>They discussed Hermione with much vigor. Narcissa approved, though she admitted that Lucius was tentative about the relationship. They also discussed the band and Draco's upcoming tour.</p><p>For the next few weeks, their tea was dedicated to figuring out a spin for when the news of Hermione and Draco dating would emerge and what to do when they Wizarding World figured out what caused Draco's absence.</p><p>Draco was becoming closer to his mother than he had ever been before, especially during the war. But the war was dedicated to survival. With The Dark Lord literally reading their minds, Draco couldn't confide or trust anyone.</p><p>Hermione was preparing to tell Ron and Harry about her relationship with Draco. She decided to include Ginny in the dialogue because she was her best girl friend.</p><p>Her three friends were seated on the couch in the burrow. Hermione paced in front of them.</p><p>"I want you three to keep an open mind," she started. "All of this was unexpected and occured extraordinarily quickly."</p><p>"Just spit it out Hermione," Harry said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.</p><p>Hermione swallowed hard, "I'm dating Draco Malfoy."</p><p>Ron shouted "WHAT?"</p><p>Harry's eyes widened in shock.</p><p>And Ginny gasped.</p><p>Hermione's expression was pained, "Well? Like I said, it was unexpected. It started off with me running into him at a dive bar in New York. Apparently he had a crush on me all through school."</p><p>Hermione proceeded to give them a runthrough of her relationship with Draco. She didn't go into the hot sex that they had because that would have grossed them out, but she did allude to it.</p><p>Harry was the first to speak. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy. You're an adult and you're supposed to make your own adult decisions. I'd like to meet up with him soon, so I can properly threaten him. It's my job as your best friend."</p><p>Hermione smiled, "Thank you. Ron? What's your take."</p><p>He sighed, "Well, I'm not happy about this, but I agree. You're an adult. I must remind you that he is a jerk who tortured you all through school. I don't know what you see in him, but he must have something. I just ask that you be careful."</p><p>Hermione nodded and looked at Ginny.</p><p>"I agree with Harry." She stated.</p><p>Hermione felt nothing but relief. Her friends had accepted her relationship and that's all that mattered to her. Now just to see what the rest of the wizarding world would think.</p><p>Hermione smiled at the memory of her friends accepting her relationship. A few days after she had come clean to them, Witch Weekly had caught wind of the relationship and plastered Draco and Hermione on the front cover.</p><p>There were people who supported the union, and people who didn't, and others who just didn't care. They stayed positive through it all because it didn't matter what the outside world thought.</p><p>The novelty wore off quickly though. It became old news within a week. Mainly because the world then found out that Draco was in a band and there was instant mania, they were being booked for both wizard and muggle gigs alike. "The Wizards" was on a fast pace to the top.</p><p>A week before Draco went on tour, Hermione was washing the dishes, practicing household spells that Molly had been teaching her.</p><p>She wore one of Draco's button downs and a pair of panties. She was done with work for the week at the ministry and Draco was about to go on tour of Europe. So she was going to spend the entire weekend with him. Preferable in bed.</p><p>Draco returned from the studio a few hours later. Hermione had made a pot roast for dinner and felt incredibly domestic.</p><p>She almost felt like it was a sexist stereotype for her to cook meals for him, but sometimes he took control of the kitchen. Hermione just finished work earlier than him and it was more convenient for her to cook.</p><p>Draco smirked at her outfit as he shrugged off his satchel, followed by his guitar. He approached Hermione and brought her into his arms, kissing her softly.</p><p>"Hello beautiful," he whispered.</p><p>Hermione blushed, "Hi Draco."</p><p>He chuckled deeply and kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss.</p><p>Hermione ran her fingers through his hair, tugging lightly at it. Draco groaned.</p><p>He walked her backwards to the wall and lifted her by her bum, pressing her back into the wall as her legs wrapped around his waist. His lips left hers and trailed down her neck. He held her up with one arm as he used his other hand to push aside her panties and trace her clit.</p><p>Hermione groaned, "Draco, not right now. The pot roast will get cold."</p><p>"Let it."</p><p>"Nope! I worked hard on it! We're eating first."</p><p>Draco sighed but let her down back to her feet.</p><p>"Fine, but I'm ravishing you after we eat."</p><p>Hermione giggled and nodded, "That's perfectly fine!"</p><p>They rushed through eating and the minute they finished, Draco had her bent over the table. He was on his knees, licking her cunt from behind. Her panties were wrapped around her left ankle and her right leg was pushed onto the table, giving him easier access to her quim.</p><p>Draco brought her to orgasm with his tongue and fingers, and as soon as the aftershocks were done, he buried himself inside her, groaning at the feeling of her wet pussy around his cock.</p><p>Hermione gasped. No matter how many times she had sex with him, he always seemed to fill her up completely.</p><p>He pumped into her, varying his speeds to he would bring her close to her high, then take her back down, teasing her relentlessly.</p><p>Hermione was almost in tears by the time he finally made her cum again. He followed soon afterwards, wanting to make sure that she was taken care of before he let himself go.</p><p>They retired to bed where Hermione curled up against his body and started thinking. Hermione was a curious witch, and had wanted to try something for a long time. That something was anal. She wanted to see what it felt like and determine if she liked it. It seemed like a good going away present for Draco. And it was a way for her try something new.</p><p>She almost blushed at the thought of it, but held her composure.</p><p>"Draco," she said softly.</p><p>"Hmmm?" was the noise he made, almost asleep.</p><p>"Well, I have a question for you. Please hear me out fully."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"How do you feel about anal? I've kinda always wanted to try it." she said softly, blushing.</p><p>Draco was no longer sleepy as his eyes snapped open. "What? Are you sure?"</p>

<p>Hermione nodded, looking up at him, "Yeah, I'm sure. I've always wanted to secretly try it. It shouldn't hurt if we do it right. I've already done research on it because I wanted to know how it's done. And I really want to try it before you disappear off to Europe."</p><p>Draco stared at her for a few seconds, silent.</p><p>"Well?" Hermione asked softly.</p><p>Draco broke into a smile, "I would love nothing more than to try it. I've always wanted to try it, I mean what man doesn't want to? Are you sure that it won't hurt you?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head, "No. As long as we do it right, it shouldn't hurt at all. So I need to visit a muggle shop tomorrow that's dedicated to sex things. You can come with if you want."</p><p>Draco nodded, "Yeah, I'll come with."</p><p>Hermione kissed him slowly and this time they made love. Draco thrusted into her deeply and slowly, cherishing the feeling of her. He would miss her greatly when he went on tour. At least it was only for a few weeks.</p><p>The next day, Draco and Hermione found themselves at the doors of a muggle sex shop. Hermione was blushing as she pushed open the door, jingling the bell.</p><p>A young woman behind the counter put down her magazine and looked at them. With her best customer service voice, she said, "How can I help you today?"</p><p>Hermione swallowed deeply, "Well, we're wanting to try something new in bed."</p><p>The muggle laughed, "I supposed anal?"</p><p>Draco chuckled, "Yes. Can you point us to what we need? Miss Smarty Pants knows what we need, we just need direction."</p><p>The muggle woman was very helpful in showing them which butt plugs would be best for what they wanted, along with lube. They got both regular lube and flavored lube. While there, they picked up a vibrator for Hermione for when Draco would be away. Hermione laughed at his blushing when she put the vibrators up to her nose, checking out the vibrations.*</p><p>About 30 minutes later they were appareating home, where Hermione disappeared into the bathroom to insert the first plug. They had purchased 3 different sizes, and Hermione would change up the size every few hours to expand her backdoor hole to accommodate Draco's size.</p><p>Hermione adjusted to the feeling of the plug quickly, having no choice but not to. She flooed to Ginny's a while later, wanted to make this night special. They went shopping for new sexy underthings for Hermione to wear that night.</p><p>She settled on a black set of lingerie. It was a three piece set, with a black lacy bra, lacy thing, and a garter belt. She also got a pair of black stockings for the garter belt to hold up.</p><p>Hermione and Ginny talked in hushed tones about what Hermione was going to do that night. Ginny had done anal a few times before and gave her some tips. She told her to take a relaxing bath first, to really get her to loosen up, because being overly stressed was going to make it harder to get it in and more painful.</p><p>Hermione ate up her advice, wanting all the suggestions she could get.</p><p>Upon arriving home, she disappeared into the bathroom and took a nice bubble bath where she shaved all her bits, legs, and armpits.</p><p>After her bath, she inserted the last buttplug, the largest one that was 6.5 centimeters in diameter.</p><p>Hermione did her hair, making it soft and taming her curls. She put on light makeup; lining her eyes and a few coats of mascara. A dab of blush on her cheekbones and berry lip gloss to finish the look.</p><p>Hermione put on her new lingerie, taking care to make sure it didn't rip, and made sure the stockings didn't run. Draco could rip them to shreds, but they couldn't rip before he saw. She pulled on a pair of red heels that she wore to a ministry gala a few months earlier.</p><p>She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. It was now or never.</p><p>Walking carefully she opened the door to find the bedroom littered with rose petals and low lighting from dozens of tea lights that were floating around the room.</p><p>Draco was laid shirtless on the bed, with only a pair of low riding slacks on.</p><p>His eyes widened at the sigh of her.</p><p>"Wow, 'Mione, you look amazing," he stuttered out.</p><p>Hermione blushed and looked at the floor. "Thanks." She mummered.</p><p>Draco rose from the bed and was standing in front of her with only a few strides. He tilted her chin up to look at him.</p><p>"Seriously, you're beautiful."</p><p>He pressed his lips against hers softly and she deeper the kiss.</p><p>Draco's right hand tangled intakes in her curls and the left hand went to the curve of her waist, holding onto her tightly, as if she would escape.</p><p>After snogging for a few minutes, Draco released her waist and took her hand, leading her to the bed.</p><p>He sat her on the bed first and pushed her back.</p><p>Hermione tilted her head to look down at him as he spread her legs and kissed the insides of her thighs.</p><p>He pushed her panties to the side and kicked her cunt in one swipe before focusing solely on her clit. Hermione moaned and threw her head back in ecstasy.</p><p>Draco smirked and continued his assault on her cunt.</p><p>His fingers moved to the plug in her butt where he gently wiggles it around. Hermione's eyes shot open as she moaned softly. THAT was a new feeling that felt really good.</p><p>Draco sucked her clit as he wiggled the plug some more before gently pulling it out just to push it back in, slowly fucking her with the plug.</p><p>Hermione started panting from the assault.</p><p>Draco did something that then surprised both of them. He pulled the plug out completely and traced his tongue around her hole.</p><p>Hermione's back arched as she moaned. Draco kept circling his tongue around her hole, sometimes dipping it inside of her, the plug having left her gaping slightly.</p><p>Hermione gasped and placed a hand on her left breast, kneading it softly.</p><p>Draco grabbed the flavored lube from the nightstand and coated her backdoor. He dipped his left middle finger inside of her hole and returned to his assault on her cunt as he gently fingered her bum. Hermione's back arched again as she hit her high and orgasmed.</p><p>Draco gently removed his finger and wiped his mouth. He stood up and unbuttoned his trousers, letting them drop. He pulled down his pants as well and swallowed deeply. Looking at the beautiful witch in front of him, his eyes raked her body.</p><p>Hermione's gaze captured his and she swallowed nervously.</p><p>"Are you ready? Draco asked softly.</p><p>Hermione nodded.</p><p>"Then stand and take off your panties. Then bend over the bed. Leave the stockings on. I like them. Remove your bra as well. I want you in nothing but your stockings and heels." Draco commanded.</p><p>Hermione quickly stood and did as he instructed.</p><p>Hermione grabbed a pillow for her breasts to lay on as she bent over the bed.</p><p>Draco got on his knees and ran his tongue around her back entrance again. Hermione moaned softly as he rimmed her.</p><p>He stood a few minutes later and entered her pussy. A finger went inside her bum as he fucked her from behind. Then two fingers made quick work of her backdoor.</p><p>Hermione's breathing hitched as she inches closer to her orgasm.</p><p>Three fingers did her in. She shouted as she came this time.</p><p>The stimulus was too much for her to hold back.</p><p>Draco withdrew everything and grabbed the bottle of lube. Slicking her back entrance generously, he also coated his cock and placed the lube back on the nightstand.</p><p>Draco took a deep breath as he placed his left foot on the bed for leverage and lined his cock up with Hermione's arsehole.</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath and released it slowly.</p><p>"I'm ready," she said confidently.</p><p>Draco eased his cock inside of her, going slowly so not to rush things and hurt her.</p><p>Hermione forced herself to not clench or tighten in response as a foreign object entered her. She took several deep breaths until Draco was fully inside of her.</p><p>It didn't hurt in the least bit, it was just odd.</p><p>Draco stayed still until Hermione nodded her head, wanting him to move.</p><p>Draco's right hand landed on her back as he started to thrust in and out slowly.</p><p>Hermione moaned, the new sensation filling her with pleasure.</p><p>Draco kept a steady, slow pace, determined to not scare or hurt her. He smiled widely when Hermione began to moan.</p><p>Not to lie, the feeling was fan-fucking-tastic. She was so tight around his cock and he didn't expect to last long.</p><p>In fact, he didn't. A few minutes later he came inside of her. Hermione's eyes shot open as the warm cum filled her up.</p><p>Draco slowly pulled out, sheepishly apologizing that he didn't make her orgasm as well.</p><p>Hermione laughed, "It was our first time, the fact it went that smoothly is amazing!"</p><p>They cuddled afterwards and fell asleep in each other's arms. Hermione dreaded him leaving her, but she would make the most of the limited time she had left with him; and she would persevere.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*The best way to feel the speed of a vibrator and get a good picture of how it feels is to put it against your nose. It's a trick I learned from a Pure Romance Consultant.<br/>Hope you enjoyed! Review and leave Kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually have to give myself props for this chapter. I wrote it on a computer as to a notebook. I tend to physically hand write things before typing them because it forces me to keep the dots connected as opposed to jumping around and struggling to connect plot points. But I wrote this at my old job, which let me tell you was awkward AF to be writing hardcore, dirty, explicit smut at a trampoline park owned by mormons with cameras placed behind me. But it was a weekday during the day and during that time we were dead. I was damn good at my job so I could jump back between POS (point of sale system) and google docs.<br/>Okay, enough story time! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Draco had left and Hermione was coping. She missed him terribly, but she was due to see him in 2 days. She got a week off from work to travel with him for a bit. That she was looking forward to.</p><p>What she wasn't looking forward to was the fact that she was sick every morning. She didn't have a fever, and there were no known illnesses in her blood, but neverthelesss, she was sick every single morning as soon as she woke up.</p><p>That morning after puking, she counted back the days since her last period and paled. It had been a month and a half. She had missed.</p><p>Hermione owled the ministry and to let them know that she would be late and the quickly threw on her coat, not caring that she was still in her pajamas and she rushed to the nearest drug store.</p><p>Thirty pounds later, she had three pregnancy tests and a very large bottle of water which she began chugging as she walked back to her flat instead of aparating so she would have some time for her bladder to be filled.</p><p>Her mind wandered to the fact that she might be pregnant. It wasn't a terrible thing if she was being honest. She had always wanted children, but just not this soon.</p><p>She had thought about having Draco's children, and was very keen to the idea, again though, just not this soon. It was terrible timing for the both of them, but it was something that would have to be discussed.</p><p>She finished her water when she got back to her flat and it took about ten minutes for the need to use the loo kicked in.</p><p>She read the instructions to the tests carefully and three times before finally peeing on the sticks.</p><p>The wait time was four minutes to get her result and she set a timer with her wand, taking steady breaths as she looked everywhere around the bathroom instead of the tests. She said a small prayer to the christian god, then sent multiple more out to the rest of the gods of every major and minor religion that she knew. She even sent a pray to the great Merlin himself.</p><p>Her wand went off and she turned off the timer and then looked at the tests.</p><p>All three of them had a pink + sign on them, indicating that she was pregnant.</p><p>She groaned and took a deep breath, clutching the counter. She appraised herself in the mirror and imagined herself as a mother. This would be a difficult time for her. She did have the option of abortion, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to it, she had decided that long ago.</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath, and threw away the tests, then went to the living room where she flooed to St. Mungo's for an official pregnancy test by a medi-witch.</p><p>The results from the medi-witch were also positive. The medi-witch prescribed her prenatal vitamins and sent her on her way.</p><p>Hermione returned home and dressed for work, determined to get something done, to get her mind off of it. She decided that she would tell Draco when she saw, specifically after the show so it wouldn't throw him off his groove.</p><p>Hermione went to work and was greeted by Ginny Weasley.</p><p>"Hey! You're late! Your assistant told me that you would be late. I came over to see if you wanted to get lunch. What happened?" Ginny asked.</p><p>"Let's get dinner and I'll tell you everything," Hermione said exasperated. It wasn't even 1pm and it had been an exhausting day.</p><p>Ginny cocked an eyebrow at her. "You aren't pregnant are you?"</p><p>Hermione turned bright red.</p><p>Ginny gasped, "You're pulling my leg! You are?"</p><p>Hermione nodded, "Yeah, but keep it on the downlow. I just found out about two hours ago. I'm going to tell Draco when I see him. We'll discuss it later."</p><p>Ginny nodded and let Hermione be.</p><p>Hermione got some paperwork done but her mind kept drifting to the life growing inside of her. It was going to be a long two days of not telling Draco.</p><p>That night, Ginny and Hermione got dinner at a muggle Chinese restaurant where Hermione told Ginny how she must have forgotten to do a contraceptive spell at some point and she missed her period.</p><p>"So are you going to keep it?" GInny asked.</p><p>Hermione nodded, "Yes. I didn't want a baby right now, and while I'm pro-choice, abortion isn't for me. It just seems like a waste to eliminate magical blood. It seems wrong to do so. So I'm keeping it. Hopefully Draco is on board. It feels too early in our relationship to have a baby, we haven't even discussed the future, but it is what it is."</p><p>Ginny nodded sympathetically. "Yeah. It sucks but I guess it might be a blessing in disguise. Hopefully he takes it well."</p><p>"I bet he will. That man is head over heels in love with you. Trust me, he's going to be thrilled. A bit freaked out though because you guys are so young, but he'll be thrilled. Speaking of babies, the real reason I came to visit you is to tell you that I am expecting!" Ginny said with a wide smile.</p><p>Hermione laughed, "Of course you are. Your brothers and I had a bet on how long until you are Harry got pregnant. Looks like George won!"</p><p>They talked baby plans for the next half hour before Hermione bid Ginny goodbye and went home to pack for what would be Germany first.</p><p>Two days later, Hermione was at the ministry carrying a small bag with a hidden expansion charm on it. Her portkey was about to leave and Hermione grabbed on it and held tight, her stomach rumbling.</p><p>When she landed, Draco was waiting for her with a big smile. Hermione pushed past him to make it to the trashcan where she proceeded to puke up her breakfast.</p><p>Draco looked at her with shock as she wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve.</p><p>He went to her and gathered her in his arms.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, we'll talk about it later." Hermione said quietly.</p><p>Draco nodded, thoughts racing through his head. "Are you ill?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head, "No, it's just something we'll discuss later after the show. Don't worry about it. It isn't necessarily bad. It's just frustrating."</p><p>Draco nodded and hugged her tightly.</p><p>"I'm just glad to see you again." he said, his face buried in her hair.</p><p>Hermione nuzzled his neck and inhaled his scent. She had missed him a lot.</p><p>The show that night went well. Draco serenaded her from stage, there were a lot of girls who look disappointed that he was taken.</p><p>After the show, they went into the hotel room and Draco sat in the arm chair, staring at her.</p><p>"So what's the issue? Why did you puke?" Draco asked, his mercury eyes searching her face.</p><p>Hermione sighed and bit her lip, "Well, there's no easy way to say this, but I'm pregnant."</p><p>Draco's eye widened in shock, "You're pregnant? How is that possible?"</p><p>"We must have forgotten the contraceptive charm at some point. We were careless and now I'm due in 7 ½ months." Hermione replied sheepishly.</p><p>Draco sat up and rested his hands in his head, "Well, that means that I have to move things along quickly."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, I was going to ask you to marry me in a few months, but now we've got to do it now. You're the one I want to spend my life with, but I refuse to have a baby out of wedlock. My father would have a cow if I did. He's already upset you're a muggleborn, but a child out of wedlock is worse. I know that sounds elitist, but you're in the pureblood world now. There are some traditions that I can't and won't break."</p><p>"Are you asking me to marry you?"</p><p>"Yes. Not how I planned on asking you, I was going to add a lot more romance and have a speech, but the situation has changed drastically."</p><p>"What if I say no?"</p><p>"Then I'll be upset but I will respect your decision."</p><p>"Ask me with a ring and maybe I'll say yes. This is a rather weak proposal and I want some romance in my life."</p><p>Draco stood and brought her into his arms burying his face in her hair and kissing the crown of her head, "I'll give you romance. Just give me a few days to pull something together babydoll. I just can't believe it. I never thought I would be a father this young. Provided you plan on keeping it. Whatever your decision is, I will support it."</p><p>"We're keeping it. I'm pro-choice and all, but it seems like a waste of magical blood to abort it. With the wizarding numbers so low, I just can't do that to the community. We need this baby, and it will probably repair a few rifts in the community. The golden girl of the golden trio having a baby with a former death eater, that will cause a lot of stir."</p><p>"Yes it will, but we will persevere."</p><p>Hermione looked up at him and kissed the side of his neck, the only place she could reach.</p><p>"Draco," she said quietly.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>He looked down at her, his eyes soft and a lot of tension had left his body, "I love you too. Also not how I planned on saying that, but still perfect to hear those words uttered from your lips."</p><p>This time they made love, Draco slowly stripping her of her clothing, worshipping her body before burying himself inside of her. Slowly and attentively, he made love to her body.</p><p>Hermione moaned and groaned through it, loving it when he was attentive like this; loving when he loved her.</p><p>Afterwards, Draco whispered those three words again, his face buried in her hair. Hermione heard him and responded that she loved him too.</p><p>They fell asleep, naked as the day they were born.</p><p>The next day involved them traveling to the Netherlands where Hermione spent time in the museums with Draco trailing behind her with a faint smile. She was an amazing woman and her geeking out over history just made her more endearing.</p><p>The days passed quickly and Hermione was on her last day of vacation. Draco would still have a week left on tour, but Hermione was dreading that week alone. She'd have to go to her first official doctor's check up alone.</p><p>They were in Rome that night and Draco took her to the Colosseum. Hermione had a hunch of what he was about to do, but she let it play out.</p><p>They took the tour and afterwards they admired the structure from the outside.</p><p>"It's amazing how something so big has stood the test of time," Hermione said softly.</p><p>"One day, I'm going to play in a stadium this large." Draco replied quietly.</p><p>"I know you will. You're doing amazing. It's going to be difficult to balance everything, but I think we can manage. We're going to have a large support network."</p><p>"We will, my mother will be thrilled. You're going to have to get over your aversion to the manor. My mother will want you over all the time with the baby."</p><p>"I know, I've known I would have to get over it eventually."</p><p>"If it's any consolation, after the war, my mother had that room tore down and turned it into an indoor garden. So many torturings happened in that room that she wanted it gone, so it is no longer there."</p><p>Hermione nodded, "Good. That helps a lot."</p><p>Draco got down on one knee when she turned her head back to the Colosseum. He pulled out a ring box from his pocket and held it up.</p><p>"Granger," he said.</p><p>She turned to him and smiled when she saw him on his knee.</p><p>"My love, this isn't how I wanted to do this, honestly I wanted to do it on top of the Empire State Building, but the situation has changed. So, will you do the honor of marrying me? I promise to make your happiness my happiness, to love and cherish you everyday, and to take care of all our children with nothing but joy."</p><p>He took Hermione's hand in his and looked up at her, his vulnerability written across his face. "Well?"</p><p>Hermione sniffled and nodded. Her pregnancy hormones made her more criey.</p><p>Draco slipped the ring onto her finger and the small crowd that had surrounded them clapped and cheered for them.</p><p>Draco hugged her closely and kissed her softly.</p><p>An older man walked up to them.</p><p>"I snapped a picture of you two when he proposed. What is your address so I can send it to you?" He asked with an American accent.</p><p>Hermione gave him her address and hugged him, "Thank you. That is a picture we will cherish forever."</p><p>That night's concert had a different feel when Draco sang Hermione's song. It was with love and the room could feel it.</p><p>Tears were shed the next day as Hermione said bye to Draco. He also cried a bit, already missing his fiance.</p><p>Hermione sniffled as the portkey took her away, and she threw up when she reached the ministry.</p><p>Ginny, who was waiting for her, winced.</p><p>Hermione threw up while Ginny rubbed her back gently, wanting to comfort the woman.</p><p>Hermione stood up and forced a laugh, "Feckin' portkeys, the absolute worst."</p><p>They went to lunch and Hermione told Ginny how she was dreading the doctor's appointment since she would be alone. Ginny offered to come with. They then made plans on how to tell the boys about the baby and the engagement. Ginny cooed over the ring when Hermione showed it to her.</p><p>It was an emerald solitaire on a silver band. Simple but elegant.</p><p>They made plans to go wedding dress shopping since it was going to be a very short engagement/shotgun wedding.</p><p>"So when are you going to tell Narcissa?" Ginny asked.</p><p>"As soon as Draco gets back. I've already owled her. We're going to the manor the minute he lands. Narcissa was going to meet him at the ministry but sin we're going over there, she doesn't see the point in making the trip to London.</p><p>Hermione and Ginny parted ways and Hermione made her way back to her flat.</p><p>Her doctor's appointment was that Monday and Hermione took another day off to go to it. Ginny was waiting at St. Mungos for her and held her hand as they went through the normal wand casting checks.</p><p>"Everything looks fine! You are at two months!" The medi-witch said with a smile. "We're daddy?"</p><p>"He is in Denmark right now. He'll be back on Friday." Hermione said curtly.</p><p>The medi-witch nodded, "Well I hope he's happy. We'll be able to tell the gender in a few months, but right now, everything is going fine. Are you taking your vitamins?"</p><p>Hermione nodded, "Yes, right after my morning throw up. Is there something you can give me to ease the morning sickness?"</p><p>The medi-witch nodded and wrote her a prescription for anti-nausea potions. Hermione was thrilled for it, tired of throwing up everyday.</p><p>Ginny and Hermione parted ways again after the appointment, making plans to tell Harry and Ron the next week.</p><p>The days passed slowly until it was time for Draco to come back.</p><p>Finally the day arrived and Hermione wore a nice dress to greet him and get tea with Narcissa.</p><p>Draco and the band arrived a few minutes after Hermione got there. She engulfed Draco in a hug then hugged his band mates.</p><p>After greeting everyone, Draco and Hermione aparated to the manor where Narcissa greeted them at the door.</p><p>She led them into the garden as it was a particularly nice day where a house elf was waiting with tea and cakes.</p><p>Narcissa made herself a cup and peered at them from over the rim of the cup. "Let me guess, Hermione is pregnant and by telling from the ring on her finger, you're engaged."</p><p>Draco cleared his throat and Hermione blushed.</p><p>"Yes mother, we are expecting." Draco choked out, "And we're getting married next month. We're going to need your help for that. Given our status, we can't just run off and get married. So we need to plan an actual wedding."</p><p>Narcissa nodded and sat her cup down, "Well then! This is wonderful! Not how I wanted things to go, but I'll take it! I get a grandchild and that's all that matters to me! So Hermione, have you found a dress yet?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head, "No, but I was going to go with my friend Ginny to pick out a dress next week."</p><p>"Would you mind if I joined along? I don't have any daughters so I'll never get that experience again." Narcissa asked.</p><p>"Sure, you can come along. I don't have a problem with it."</p><p>"Now, have you thought of any names? It's a tradition to name Blacks after constellations and while I know you wish to shun pureblood traditions, it's one that I would like to keep alive."</p><p>"We haven't thought much about it yet, we're still trying to get acclimated to the situation, but if you want, you can look up some names for us," Hermione said diplomatically.</p><p>In reality, she wasn't keen on keeping tradition, but it meant a lot to Narcissa, and would probably mean a lot to Draco. It was a compromise she was willing to make for the sake of peace. And she could choose whatever middle name she wanted to.</p><p>"Well let's set a date and get the announcement in the paper." Narcissa said, "We have quite the party to plan in such a short amount of time."</p><p>Narcissa dominated the conversation with questions about colors and flowers. Draco sat back and let his mother take the lead. About half an hour into tea, Lucius stepped out to join them.</p><p>He took one look at the trio and sighed, "Let me guess, pregnancy and a shotgun wedding. At least it won't be a bastard out of wedlock."</p><p>Draco laughed, "You're good at guessing father. Yes, a baby. Aren't you excited?"</p><p>"Generations of pureblood lines to be demolished with a halfblood, I'm thrilled." Lucius deadpanned.</p><p>Hermione chuckled, "You'll get used to the idea soon. Sorry to have sullied your line, I just couldn't help myself."</p><p>Lucius rolled his eyes and left the trio alone, returning to the manor.</p><p>"Oh, ignore him. He's just grumpy. He'll come around. Now, is your father going to give you away? And how can I get in touch with your mother so we can plan? I'm sure she wants in on this." Narcissa said.</p><p>Hermione blanched. Draco spoke for her.</p><p>"Hermione erased her existence from their memories to protect them during the war, so she doesn't really have family."</p><p>"Would you like Lucius to give you away?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head, "Arthur Weasley is like a father to me, he can give me away. Molly Weasley would love to help plan honestly, she's like a mother to me, and I want her involved."</p><p>Narcissa nodded, "I can do that. That will be fun, fraternizing with the Weasley's. Can't be avoided though. Do not expect me to come calling around the holidays. I don't plan on being close friends, but I can be friendly for your sake. I know they mean a lot to you. I can compromise on these things."</p><p>An hour later, with plans all set down, Hermione and Draco left.</p><p>When they were outside the manors, Hermione bursted into laughter.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Your mother! She just cracks me up! This is so surreal and terrifying but exciting at the same time, and I want to laugh and cry, but I'm going to go with the first one and just laugh it out." Hermione replied wiping the tears from her eyes.</p><p>Draco gave a small smile and kissed her forehead before aparating them back to their flat.</p><p>Draco looked around and sighed, "We're going to have to get a bigger place."</p><p>"Yes, yes we will."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So cute and fluffy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALMOST DONE!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next month passed by quickly, almost too quickly for Hermione's liking.</p>
<p>It was the day of the wedding and Hermione was wearing a large ball gown that hid her growing belly. It had to be magically altered that day to fit her belly. She had expanded since the previous week.</p>
<p>Her hair was in a high updo and she had a cathedral veil. The wedding was taking place in the Malfoy Gardens. It was a beautiful June day, perfect for an outdoor wedding.</p>
<p>Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. She was the picture perfect bride. She just wished her parents were there for her.</p>
<p>She sniffled right as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked in with Ginny.</p>
<p>Molly engulfed her in a hug, "You look amazing dear. I'm so proud of you. I mean, the Malfoy family isn't what I expected you to marry into, but as long as you're happy."</p>
<p>"Thank you Molly."</p>
<p>"You're welcome love!"</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Arthur was walking Hermione down the aisle to a smiling Draco who looked at her as if she was the sun and moon.</p>
<p>Hermione had tears in her eyes the entire time during their vows. The Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt wedded them as a personal favor.</p>
<p>The reception was tasteful, dinner was good, and the spongecake was moist and rich with flavor.</p>
<p>After the festivities, Draco and Hermione retired to their flat where they made love again, only this time as a married couple.</p>
<p>Hermione was at the beginning of her happily ever after and she had never been more excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>House hunting was a breeze. They found a small cottage in the countryside. It was surrounded by large fields. Their nearest neighbor was miles away and the closest village was ten miles away.</p>
<p>It was perfect for raising a brood of children.</p>
<p>The realtor was thrilled that Draco gave more than asking price and paid full upfront.</p>
<p>They began moving in immediately and Draco got the nursery set up in the muggle way, painting it without magic.</p>
<p>Everything had fallen into place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The months paced by quickly, and with every day, Hermione was growing larger and larger. The baby took over her body, making her constantly hungry.</p>
<p>They learned the sex and it was going to be a boy. Hermione and Narcissa debated names non-stop.</p>
<p>"I'm telling you, Scorpius is a wonderful name!" Narcissa nagged.</p>
<p>"I'm leaning more towards Perseus. He had a good story and it's not as out there as Scorpius. Maybe the next boy I have, but I like Perseus. Perseus Roger Malfoy."</p>
<p>"Where does the Roger come from?"</p>
<p>"My father. I want to name my children after my parents, something to remember them. Breaks my heart that they will never know their grandchildren."</p>
<p>Narcissa chewed her lip, "Hermione, did the ministry ever try any dark magic to restore their memories? I think I know of a root that could help. If it's brewed into tea, it helps restore memories. It's just considered to be dark magic because it only grows on the graves of murder victims."</p>
<p>Hermione paled, "No, it wasn't a consideration. I was never opposed to it, I'd do anything to have them back, but the ministry put their foot down."</p>
<p>"Let me send some owls and I'll see what I can do. I don't want them to miss out on something amazing because the ministry is full of cowards. Dark magic exists for a reason, to get things done. Your parents need their memories restored. I'll get on it."</p>
<p>Narcissa did as she promised and two weeks later, Hermione was in Australia with Draco and Narcissa, administering the tea.</p>
<p>A look of shock and realization crossed Roger and Jane Granger's faces as they remembered everything. Jane bursted into tears as Hermione filled them in on the war and all that she went through. Roger remained stoic</p>
<p>Two weeks later, the Grangers reunited in London permanently and all was officially well in Hermione's life.</p>
<p>Three months later, Perseus Roger Malfoy was born to the world kicking and screaming. He already had stark white curly hair and steel grey eyes.</p>
<p>Ten toes and ten fingers. Two arms and two legs. Everything about the baby was perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Wizards went global, he was a star who topped the charts.</p>
<p>They reigned supreme for years, the stardom never fading.</p>
<p>Hermione left the ministry and formed a non-profit dedicated to helping magical creatures gain more rights. She was allotted more time with her children, which she had three more: Cassiopeia Jane Malfoy, Cygnus Ronald Malfoy, and Scorpius Rupert Malfoy.</p>
<p>Hermione and Malfoy lived very long, very rich lives, full of love for each other, their children, and their families.</p>
<p>Hermione and Draco were glad that they had happily ever afters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave reviews and Kudos!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! I worked hard on it all day! I genuinely enjoyed writing the sex scenes! If you enjoyed it please favorite and review. If I get enough interest, I will write a second part, maybe multiple parts. It won't be an epicly long fic. Please review and leave Kudos! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>